Pharoah's Gift
by JuliaDuvall
Summary: When Xander goes with Drusilla to Egypt, Buffy and Spike go there as well.
1. Default Chapter

Pharaoh's Gift Pt.1  
by   
Julia Duvall  
  
Author's Note: A huge thanks goes out to Krissy for encouraging me to write some more B/S fic. And to Sairs for beta reading.   
  
  
"Spike, please keep your legs inside your seat." Buffy insisted as Spike's   
leg managed to hit hers again as he attempted to stretch in his seat.   
  
"Hey, this was not my idea, Slayer." He whined "Egypt is the last place I   
want to go with you."   
  
"Oh forgive me, it was your ex who kidnapped Xander and whisked him off to   
Egypt."   
  
"Well, it doesn't look like he was kidnapped. We know Drusilla threatened   
"Red" to make her a gem of amora, so that she could walk in the daylight,   
and I know she wouldn't kill the wanker, she's fond of him in her own way.  
  
"What's in Egypt, Spike? I don't think you told Giles everything."   
  
"Ever heard of "The Pharaoh's Gift?" He asked, his lips curving into a   
cocky grin.  
  
"No, I've not heard of it. Let me guess, it's an ancient Egyptian myth of a   
gift with supposed magical powers"  
  
"Actually, Slayer, "The Pharaoh's gift is the blood of the Pharaoh's. Now   
if a vampire manages to get hold of it, they will become even more powerful.   
The Pharaoh's Gift also has the power to cure and if Dru managed to find it,   
she become sane again. A sane and powerful Dru..." Spike paused.  
  
"Dru is insane, Spike. Nothing she does make any sense. I don't take too   
kindly that she took Xander."  
  
Spike sat quietly a grin crossing his lips.   
  
"Why did you come with me, Spike?"   
  
"You need me to help find Dru and that little wanker. I bet you they're   
fucking one another. Dru shouted his name once when we were together." He   
remembered the night she whispered , "Xander, my kitten..." in her sleep.  
  
"I think you're letting your insecurities show, Spike. Jealousy is not a   
pretty shade on you. You need to relax. Willow was not that happy to make   
you a ring, but I suppose if it helps make sure Xander's safe, she'll stop   
sulking soon." Buffy knew that she had the worst luck in the world.  
  
"Yeah, Red looked like she wanted to kill me. This ring will allow me to   
walk in the day." He explained as he subconsciously twisted the ring on   
his finger.  
  
"Yeah, I just hope that Dru doesn't hurt Xander."   
  
"Nah, Dru likes Xander. She literally tends to keep her lovers close to her   
bosom." Spike simply hated that he had to sit next to her.   
  
"Please shut up, Spike. You're so crass." Buffy rolled her eyes and   
silently cursed Giles for insisting she take Spike with her on her trip to   
the land of the Pharaoh's. .  
  
***   
  
"Dru, why do you want to become sane again?" Xander asked his captor.   
  
"I want to be with you, kitten. You make me so happy." She paused, her head   
tilting to one side and a dreamy look briefly crossing her face. "I know   
that the Slayer and Spike are also on their way to the land of the   
Pharaoh's." Drusilla whispered into his ear.  
  
"Drusilla, you kidnapped me. Buffy and Spike are not going to like this."   
  
"Hmm, I know that my lovely kitten. You do think I look lovely? And in   
time..." her voice faded as she placed her gently on his shoulder, her hand   
gently caressing his hair.  
  
"Dru, this is not funny. I didn't want to go to Egypt. You tricked me into   
going with you. You could do this by yourself."  
  
"Then me and Miss Edith would have been so lonely. Miss Edith told me that   
we are going to be so happy together. We will be so happy together." She   
repeated her singsong voice breaking the silence of the room.  
  
"Drusilla, now listen to me." Xander began, his voice forceful. "I like you,   
but I've already got a girlfriend, and she's waiting for me at home.  
  
"Hmm, that will change. She doesn't know what's inside your heart. Me and   
MISS EDITH know how you ache for someone who understands you. I understand   
that you've been hurt. She's only there because you're so lonely. I've been   
lonely too. Loneliness is no excuse. You know you don't love her. Deep   
down, we're alike, because so many people have hurt us. Both of us have had   
very bad "daddies". We will be happy together, you'll see, my sweet kitten.   
Now, let's go dance." Drusilla placed Xander's left hand on her waist and   
his right hand on her hand.  
  
  
"I guess dancing couldn't hurt." He admitted as he began to move with   
Drusilla in his arms. He couldn't believe that Dru had read him so easily. It   
was as if they were two halves of the same whole who had been searching for   
an eternity to find the other, to find the completeness that he now found   
holding her in his arms. No, this was crazy. How could he forget that Dru had   
shanghaied him.   
  
To be continued.  



	2. Chapter 2

Pharaoh's Gift Pt.2  
by   
Julia Duvall  
  
  
"Hmm, Katrina, where did you get this blood?" A blind vampire asked the   
petite tan skinned black haired vampiress.  
  
"I had some of your minions go into Cairo to get you this, master  
Lokenrah." Katrina replied as he ran his hand against her cheek.  
  
"Katrina, please sit on my lap and tell me what you see. I need you to   
tell me where I can find the Pharaoh's Gift." He stretched his hand out to   
her.  
  
"I will do my best, Lokenrah. My powers are limited. I only see emptiness   
in this desert, but there are two vampires and humans looking for the   
Pharaoh's Gift as well." Katrina whispered like she had done something to   
upset him.  
  
"This could prove to be very useful." Lokenrah muttered.  
  
***  
  
"Drusilla, where in Egypt are we going?" Xander was curious as to why she   
was taking him on a boat.  
  
"Hmm, Cairo, my sweet kitten. We will have so much fun. Miss Edith sings   
that we need supplies if we're going into the desert."  
  
"Well, Dru, that might be dangerous. We don't even know if the gem of   
Amora that Willow made you will even hold up in the desert."  
  
"Miss Edith says that it will hold up. We are going to come up against old   
friends and enemies. You will protect me from them." She looked at him with   
her big brown puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I will, if you let me have something to eat. I'm starving."  
  
  
"Oh mommy always comes prepared. What would you like? Apples,   
Strawberries, or peaches, I also brought whip cream. We have a lovely hotel   
suite and I'm sure the Chefs could prepare you a wonderful meal." Drusilla   
smiled delightfully.   
  
"Fine. I guess I would like an Apple."   
  
***  
"I can't believe you ate that disgusting salad, Slayer." Spike commented.  
  
"We will be in Cairo shortly, Spike. I can't believe that you drank so   
much wine." Buffy spat hating every moment of the ride to Cairo with Spike.  
  
"Well, Slayer, it was because of me that we get to ride in first class.   
So I think I'm entitled to drink as much as I want to." He grumbled about   
his accomplishment like it was some sort of punishment.  
  
"Spike, you hide your anger too well. I think you're upset   
that Drusilla took Xander to Egypt instead of you." Buffy gave Spike a   
reality check, a small smile of self-satisfaction crossing her lips.  
  
"Upset doesn't cover it, Slayer. She was my life and didn't come to me   
for help. I should have been the one Drusilla turned to, not that little   
peon."   
  
"Xander is not a peon." Buffy defended her friend. "Drusilla probably   
felt that she needed someone a little more stable to help her."   
  
"I'm perfectly stable, Slayer." Spike clenched his fists.  
  
"Yeah right." Buffy smirked.  
  
To be continued...  



	3. Chapter 3

Pharaoh's Gift Pt.3  
by   
Julia Duvall  
  
"Spike, when we get to Cairo, stay out of my way." Buffy demanded glaring  
at Spike.  
  
"Listen, Slayer," Spike grabbed her hand tightly. "I will do whatever I  
like, whenever I like."  
  
"I think Mr. Pointy might have something to say about that." She replied,  
nodding towards her bad where the stake was safely hidden.  
  
"You wouldn't stake me in the plane, Slayer."  
  
"Try me, Spike." She replied, her eyes holding Spike's gaze intently "  
And I would like my hand back."  
  
"What Angel ever saw in a spoiled brat like you, Slayer is beyond me." He  
smiled, knowing that Buffy still held a small flame for Angel, and Riley was  
only a distraction.  
  
"Bastard." Buffy spat in his face, as she retreated to the relative  
safety of the bathroom.  
  
***  
"What can you tell me about our competitors, Katrina?" Lokenrah sniffed  
her strawberry scented hair.  
  
"Our competitors have great powers and resources on their side. One of  
them is a Slayer with incredible powers at her disposal.' Katrina replied  
quietly as if in a trancelike state.  
.  
"A Slayer...Kill the bitch Katrina, and bring me her eyes. I want to  
vanquish the world from Slayers. The last Slayer took my eyes away from me."  
  
"I can sense the other strangers here, but I can't see them. One of them  
has powers, the power of sight which negates my own power. The Seer doesn't  
have a concept of safety, she doesn't understand the danger here. Her  
feelings for him are strong.  
  
"Hmm, then bring the boy to me. Then you kill the one who's powers  
rival your own." He whispered happily to his favorite childe.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Pharaoh's Gift Pt.4  
by   
Julia Duvall  
  
"Kitten," Drusilla batted her eyes at Xander. "Very soon we are going to   
arrive in Cairo. What do you think we should do first?"   
  
"Drusilla, I want to go home." He shouted. "Cairo is the last place I   
want to be, especially with you."  
  
"Miss Edith whispers that you will love Cairo. We will find adventure and   
excitement."   
  
"Drusilla, listen to me." Xander grabbed her by the arm. "I'm not   
interested in your plans. I don't want to help you."   
  
"You're hurting me kitten. Miss Edith says that you are scared of   
this." She quickly captured his lips in a kiss that caught that caught him   
off guard.  
  
  
***  
  
"Katrina, what are you doing?" Lokenrah asked aware that she'd been   
walking around the cave carrying something, hidden from his vies.  
  
"I'm trying to find a spell to enhance my abilities. These books are not   
helping." She replied, her voice laced with frustration.   
  
"Katrina, you worry too much. We will let our enemies come to us."   
  
"I understand." She replied, wondering how his plan could work.   
***  
  
"Slayer, are you feeling better now that you cleaned up." Spike asked, a   
small grin etched on his lips.  
  
"You smug bastard. The only reason you are is here to keep an eye out for   
Dru and keep her in check."  
  
"She likes the little wanker more than me." He replied. The smile   
replaced by a look of distaste. "I really don't understand what goes through   
her head sometimes."   
  
"You need to kick her to the curb, Spike. She doesn't want you, but you   
want to make it work. Why do you love that crazy psycho?"   
  
"Probably for the same reason that the little wanker will. She's a lot of   
fun, especially when she goes nutso. There's something almost charming.   
Peaches said Dru was a lot like you before she was turned."  
  
"I find that hard to believe." Buffy gulped realizing that she felt a   
pang of sympathy for Spike.  
  
To be continued...   



	5. Chapter 5

Pharaoh's Gift Pt.5  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
"Lokenrah, what's wrong?" Katrina saw a hint of something pass over his   
face.  
  
"You have never faced a Slayer, have you Katrina?"   
  
"No, I haven't faced a Slayer. I welcome the opportunity to kill one   
and bring her eyes to you." Katrina replied, her eagerness to fight  
a slayer evident in her voice.  
  
"They are clever girls, Katrina. You have no idea how quick and  
resourceful some of them really are. I remember the   
Slayer who took my eyes away. Being blind has only nurtured my hatred for   
their entire race." He drank some blood out of the cup.  
  
"You never talk about the day you lost your sight." Katrina sat down in   
front of him, watching him intensely. "I came to you, because   
you were the one who took care of me."  
  
"I'll tell you the story of how I was blinded for an eternity until now.   
You are my most loyal child." Lokenrah smiled into the darkness.  
  
***  
I remember that night so clearly. The moon shone brightly in the dark   
night sky. I remember the instant that I saw her. I recognized her beauty.   
Her fiery red hair glimmered in the moonlight and her eyes sparkled like   
emeralds.  
  
My children and I were enjoying the hunt, feeding the demon with a   
voracity that couldn't be denied, not even with the threat of a slayer.  
  
The village was a small one, but that didn't stop us. There were enough   
humans there to sustain our needs. The peace of the night was  
shattered by their innocent screams, it made the hunt so much more   
enjoyable.   
We were feasting at the entrance to an arena.   
  
The arena was surrounded by huge stone pillars, a statue of Isis in the   
center. Our surroundings hid her arrival until it was too late.  
  
She interrupted our fun. She began to interfere with our feast.   
Attacking my men, staking them, reducing them to nothing more than piles of   
dust.  
  
I ordered Roman to enter into the arena. He was my second, one of my   
children that I'd reared and trained. He entered with a flourishing attempt   
to catch her off guard. She was too quick.  
her movements met her target with a finesse I'd never witnessed before.  
  
She moved gracefully with the balance and precision of a cat, her stakes   
seeking out their targets. My men disintegrating, their ashes floating and   
landing on the blood splattered floor.  
  
I watched from my hiding place, hypnotized by how beautiful she was in   
the fight.  
  
Roman turned for a moment, distracted by a sound from behind him. She   
took the opportunity to stake him. The stake piercing his heart. His skeleton   
exposed briefly before his human form exploded  
into a shower of ashes.  
  
Her enemy was defeated. She glanced around the arena, her head tilting   
to one side. A small confident smile crossing her lips. "I know you are here.   
I can sense you. Come out from the shadows  
and have the courage to face me."  
  
I stepped out from the shadows. Eager to take her on, assured in my own   
abilities. "You're prettier than the last slayer." I said grinning at her.  
  
"Well you will find that I'm not an easy mark." She was so confident in   
her abilities to defeat me.  
  
"Neither am I, Slayer." I moved swiftly, my fist contacting with her   
chin. Her head turned violently with the impact, but she recovered almost   
instantly, retaliating with a viscous head butt.  
  
"This is a lot more fun than I thought it would be." She grinned as she   
brought her knee up swiftly in a powerful blow to my gut.  
  
I recovered and kicked her, the force propelling her into a pillar. She   
briefly stumbled. I took the opportunity to grab her. In that instant, she   
took the opportunity to stake me, her target  
my eyes.  
  
"My eye, you bitch." I screamed as I threw her with all my might into the   
statue of Isis. The pain was unbearable. I ripped out the stake from my eye,   
a moment of shock ripping through me   
as my mind registered the sight of my eyeball attached to the point of a   
stake. In that moment the slayer threw a boot towards me. The sharp pointed   
heel piercing my remaining eye. The  
world disappeared, replaced by an unnatural world of Darkness.  
  
"What's the matter can't see anything ?" She taunted as she battered my   
body with blow after blow. She thought that she had weakened me, but that was   
her fatal mistake. I waited for the perfect  
opportunity for her to make a mistake, which she finally did as she moved   
within my grasp. I grabbed her. My hands enclosing around her neck, the   
bones cracking with the increased pressure,   
until finally it shattered, extinguishing her life with the final crack.  
  
"That's the reason I hate the slayers, Katrina. They took my sight away.   
I had beautiful blue eyes." He squeezed the rat pouring it's blood into his   
mouth.  
  
To be continued...  



	6. Chapter 6

Pharoah's Gift Pt. 6/?  
By   
Julia Duvall  
  
"I can't believe we're finally in EGYPT." Spike commented to Buffy,   
who gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Finally." Buffy replied with an element of relief to her voice. The   
last few hours on the plane had tested her temper to the limits. "Now all we have to do is find Drusilla and Xander. Fast"  
  
"We don't have to hurry. Drusilla will want to visit some of the better sites of EGYPT, especially if she's showing the little wanker around town. We've come all this way, you don't want to miss seeing EGYPT, DO YOU?"  
  
"Spike, we're not here on a vacation. I came here to find my friend and get him out of the clutches of your insane girlfriend." She huffed, glaring furiously at Spike.  
  
"You're no fun at all, Slayer." Spike cursed under his breath.  
  
***  
  
"Now, kitten, didn't Miss Edith say that EGYPT would be magnificent?"   
Drusilla explained as she slowly placed her arm around Xander's waist.  
  
"Drusilla, it's extraordinary." He was in awe of how beautiful the sand   
looked under the stars.  
  
"We knew you'd loved it. The stars are singing us a song. Come, dance with   
me." Drusilla offered her hand to him.  
  
"I would love to dance with you." He replied, smiling attempting to hide   
his contempt. He knew that if he didn't play along with Drusilla's little fantasies she'd more likely to turn on him and make him her evening meal. Besides, he might never be in Egypt again.  
***  
  
"Lokenrah, they have arrived. I can feel them all. They're presence, it's   
dangerous." Katrina informed her master, her stomach swirling with an unpleasant feeling that caused her to be scared.  
  
"Then we'll have to eliminate them, but not before we let them find our   
treasure for us."  
  
"Lokenrah, that's a horrible idea. What if one of them drinks the   
Pharoah's Gift?"  
  
"Sometimes you have to gamble, Katrina. This is worth the risk. Now please   
tell me where they are."  
  
Katrina paused for a moment. Her eyes closing, her mind delving into the   
depths, reaching out her senses towards the strangers that caused fear to surge through her body. Her eyes finally opened, her voice was quiet as she replied to her master. "One is by the sea. The other is the town of Pasknah."  
  
To be continued...  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Pharoah's Gift Pt.7  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
"What did you pack in this suitcase, Slayer?" He lifted up the   
suitcase.  
  
Buffy just smiled at him. "You know the essentials, like stakes." Her   
voice emphasizing the importance of the stakes.  
  
He dropped the suitcase hard on her feet. She winced briefly as pain shot   
up her legs from her feet. "That's not funny, Slayer."  
  
She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Listen to me, I'm not going to   
put up with this crap of yours or someone might end up a pile of ashes.  
  
Spike grinned at her. "Oh, you don't have the stones to stake me"  
  
Buffy glared at him angrily. "Don't tempt me."  
  
***  
  
Drusilla smelled the fresh flowers. She loved the small town and all it's   
wonders. "Here, take this purple lotus." She handed Xander the flower. "It   
will bring you luck."  
  
He took a gulp. "The flower is very nice, but why are there camels over   
there?"  
  
She gave him a doe eyed look. "There are more than just those camels   
going with us." Drusilla whispered seductively in his ear.  
  
He felt trapped. "Do you really think that this plan of yours will work?"   
He noticed her smile.  
  
Dru took his hand and traced one finger along his lifeline.  
"Relax, with you besides me, we can do anything, my precious kitten."   
Drusilla licked his ear.  
  
Xander rolled his eyes up, at least she didn't want to kill him yet.  
  
***  
Katrina simply looked into the sand she had been using. Lokenrah was using   
her to further his own agenda. Well she wanted the Pharaoh's Gift as well.   
She had never been this close to obtaining the  
power of a God before.  
  
"Katrina, have you found out where they are going?" Lokenrah wanted to get   
the prize, but would she tell him?  
  
"To the place where all the villages and the great sun meet." She   
told him knowing that two of them were already heading there.  
  
"Then get the caravan ready, we will head to that place." He simply rubbed   
his chin. "I have confidence that you will find that place."  
  
***  
Spike whined "Come on, Slayer. I don't see why you want to go into   
town right away." He took a quick glance of her soft firm, silky legs.  
  
She just ignored his last comment. "Hey you can do what you'd like   
to, but knowing you Spike you would get us into trouble." Buffy snapped back   
adding with anger in her voice. "Hopefully you could get staked, but knowing   
my luck the person holding the stake would miss and stake you in the   
stomach.  
  
He grabbed her tightly by the waist. "Sounds like you would miss   
me, Buffy. I would miss you too." He pressed his own lips against his in   
what suddenly became a very intense kiss that was eventually interrupted by   
the sound of an Egyptian taxi, which was nothing more than a caravan.  
  
Buffy wanted to smack Spike, but something was holding her back.   
She looked at Spike who was wearing a smug grin across his  
face.  
  
***  
  
Katrina couldn't believe that Lokenrah was going through the desert by   
caravan, to a place that shouldn't exist or didn't exist to any known maps.   
Although the legends said that it existed in more than one place.  
  
She waited for years to get her opportunity, Katrina, the god.  
Lokenrah saw her as a crazy lunatic, but she knew better. He, like others   
before him would learn his lesson. Lokenrah was waiting for her to bring him   
outside when it became night. She would have to guide him through the   
cavern, like so many other times in her lifetime.  
  
Katrina never wanted to be a vampire. Hell, revenge on her sire, the   
bastard who robbed her of her life was going to pay. Lokenrah made her into   
this creature. When she obtained her goal, he would learn the price of his   
lies and deceit.  
  
***  
  
Xander couldn't believe he was riding on a camel. He hoped that  
Drusilla's gem of Amara held up. Last thing he wanted was to explain how she   
turned into a pile of ashes.  
  
He saw that Drusilla was quite capable of riding while he was  
struggling. "Kitten, think of it as though you were riding me." She gave him   
a wink.  
  
Xander was shocked by Drusilla's reply. A creepy, yet slightly   
interesting image filtered into his mind. She was beautiful in her own way,   
but all he could mutter in answer was, "Thanks, Dru for the mental image."  
  
Drusilla just laughed arching her head back as they went over the   
hill. "Oh, you have such a wonderful sense of humor kitten." She guided her   
camel right up besides his. "Isn't the sun beautiful? To feel it's warmth   
again, would be nice. Almost, I wish..."  
  
Xander was curious. "What do you wish for, Drusilla?"  
  
She had tears of blood coming out of her eyes. "I wish that I   
could be human."  
  
He suddenly leaned towards her carefully, pulling her into his   
embrace, balanced precariously on the back of his camel hugged her tightly.   
"Oh, Drusilla, being a vampire does have it's advantages."  
  
Drusilla sniffed. "Not for me. I live with hearing screams and   
voices in my head that demand justice. Imagine that pain for an eternity. No   
one understands my pain. She began to cry upon his shoulder.  
  
He moved his fingers to her face, gently wiping away the red tears   
from her pale white cheeks. "I know that it must be painful to go through   
that Drusilla."  
  
"I don't even know what it is like to have a friend. All of them   
usually die." She muttered to him.  
  
He knew that Drusilla was doing this to regain her sanity. Xander   
knew that he should help her. "I'll help you." He held the sobbing vampiress   
in his arms."  
  
To be continued...  



	8. Chapter 8

Pharaoh's Gift   
Chapter 8  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
  
Buffy looked at the hotel Spike had booked. Then she gave him a pissed off stare. "We are not staying here tonight or any other night."  
  
Spike grinned at the Slayer. He paid the cab driver, who had unpacked their suitcases and left them there. "Guess we are stuck here until tomorrow morning." He wrapped his arm around her, only to get flipped on to his back.  
  
She took her suitcase and went into the hotel. Everything she did or said in some way had only encouraged Spike's crush on her.  
  
"Buffy, wait..." Spike grabbed her arm hard.  
  
"What do you want?" She spat, anger pouring through her veins at the thought of his touch.  
  
"I want us to have fun, while we're here. You can't deny that you felt something, we kissed one another." He told Buffy, as she tried to back away from him.  
  
"I...didn't feel...anything...but disgust." She told the vampire who was   
smirking at her.  
  
Spike teased her, "I think you haven't been told that you're beautiful when you're angry. Oh I forgot you don't have a man."  
  
Buffy was frustrated. She really felt the urge to inflict serious pain on Spike, however great the temptation she decided to wait. Although, it was nice to hear those things from a guy, especially after Riley,  
  
"Oh, hello you must be the Archers. William and Buffy you are in room 108. I hope your stay in Egypt will be a memorable one." The desk clerk explained and winked as he handed Spike the key.  
  
"Thank you." Spike suddenly lurched forward, pulling Buffy into his arms, roughly assaulting her lips with his own, forcing them to open under the pressure he exerted. She gave in, opening her lips, allowing Spike to force his tongue into her mouth, exploring it, reveling in her taste. Before he lost complete control of his senses he released his grip murmuring, "I love you, Buffy" before pinching her ass, right in front of the bemused desk clerk.  
  
***  
  
Katrina looked into the hourglass of sand; she had brought with her on this journey. They had to find the place where all the suns would meet.  
  
Legends said that you could see all of time once you tasted the Pharaoh's Gift full power.   
  
She felt the familiar signs of her memory clouding before revealing something that could be important to her. She saw the face of a beautiful blonde girl with startling emerald eyes, her face morphing into the familiar features of a vampire. The vampire took the Pharaoh's Gift and fed it to another girl, who's eyes shone in the darkness, illuminated with the pain of a thousand stars. She appeared to be impaled brutally through her stomach, with what? Katrina couldn't see.  
  
Damn. She had a vision of a future that couldn't happen. This was her chance to become a master vampire and it was going to be tossed away. Her mind clouded again. She knew another vision was about to reveal itself to her.   
  
She saw the blonde girl staking Lokenrah. The girl was a Slayer. Well this put an interesting twist on things. Maybe she could use this to her advantage.  
  
A plan began to formulate in Katrina's mind. Lokenrah entered the room; She smiled at him. as he was guided towards her by two of his minions   
  
"Ah, Katrina. I can smell the scent of purple lotuses on you. You and I will be the rulers of Egypt, once I get my eyes back." Lokenrah said.  
  
She replied, "We have other problems." She would feed on his hatred of slayer's. "One of our enemies is a Slayer. She wants to destroy the Pharaoh's Gift, to make sure you can not enjoy the power it offers you." Katrina loved doing this to Lokenrah. This made him more focused.  
  
Lokenrah grabbed an empty glass bottle and smashed it on the wall. "Then I'm just going to have to kill that damn Slayer bitch." Lokenrah told her.  
  
***  
  
Drusilla was standing outside in the sun. He saw her smile.  
  
"Drusilla, why are you smiling?" Xander asked her.  
  
"Hmm, when I was a little girl, I used to play with my sisters in the sunshine. They were so warm, like the sun is. It's so beautiful." She told him.  
  
He then placed his hand on her shoulder. "I've forgotten how beautiful, the sun is. Sometimes you don't realize what you take for granted."  
  
Drusilla then said, "Miss Edith, says you appreciate beautiful things. I wish that I could look at the sun for hours."  
  
Xander knew how important it was for Drusilla to become sane again. He wondered if she would miss, Miss Edith. "What would you miss the most if you got your sanity back?"  
  
Drusilla smiled "I don't know what I would miss the most. Miss Edith says it's too soon to look forward to anything.  
  
He wondered what she meant by that last comment.  
  
To be continued...  



End file.
